Reserved for You
by Blonde-And-Quirky
Summary: There is only one thing that can cure Yang's occasional insomnia...


**Hey there, fellow writers. I have already made the announcement that I would like you guys to send in questions to me that you would ask the RWBY o Frozen characters (If you don't know, read my story "The Lunch Date" for further information) and I have already got a few questions, although all of the questions were from one person, you rock InfinityTempest! So PLEASE keep sending in those questions, and I will publish the questions, along with my answers as soon as I have enough. Thanks guys! Big hugs from my house to yours. **

Blake's chest heaved up and down, her dark tresses spilled out across her pillow like ink. Her bow that usually concealed her cat ears was discarded onto the bedside table. She was deep in slumber, as well as her teammates.

Well, most of them.

Yang had taken the bunk on top of Blake, who was at the bottom bunk, and Weiss was on the bottom of the adjacent bunk, Ruby just above her. Weiss wheezed through her nose, while Ruby's breathed slowly, quietly, and evenly. Blake was almost silent, her long, quiet breaths dissipating into the cold air the engulfed her. The covers were strewn across the bed, yanked from where they were tucked into. Weiss stirred as a creak from above her shattered the silence, but she fell back into the thick haze of sleep. Blake's cat ears twitched ever so slightly, but regained stillness.

Yang hadn't been sleeping very well that night, being able to do nothing but stare at the ceiling and reminisce about her experience with team RWBY at Beacon, and how lucky she was to have Blake as her girlfriend. She thought about how many boys at Beacon had told her that she was beautiful, with her vibrant aura, silky tresses, and wonderfully sculpted body shape. She could've chosen anyone she wanted to have. She could've had the most popular person at Beacon as her significant other, or the best fighter, or the smartest person there, but she held her love for the Faunus, who wasn't any of those things.

But she loved Blake all the more for that.

Yang slipped down from her bed and pressed her heels onto the cold hardwood floor, a loud creak from the bed frame ringing through the room as she did. She made sure that she had her feet firmly planted on the floor, in spots that wouldn't creak when she stepped on them, before she dropped from her bed, letting the mattress rise and the bed sheets fall haphazardly onto it.

She looked over to Blake's bed. She slept with her back to the edge of the bed, only covering about half of it. Yang tiptoed around to the side which Blake was facing, and stared lovingly at her.

So far, Yang hadn't made a sound.

She grew closer to Blake's bed, stepping ever so carefully until she reached it and sat down on the edge, making sure this time not to make the bed frame creak, in fear of waking the Faunus from her catnap. Yang lifted Blake's arm carefully, and laid down on her bed, curving her body to from to Blake's sleeping position. Yang set down Blake's arm over her own waist, and pulled the covers over them, snuggling closer and closer to her girlfriend. Her lavender eyes watched the room around, but soon closed, and in half an hour, she was in slumber along with the rest of her teammates.

Blake's amber eyes fluttered, open, and saw Yang's hair spilling across the pillow over her own dark tresses. Moonlight still shone dimly through the sheer curtains, so she figured it was sometime in the middle of the night. Yang's chest heaved up and down slowly, and Blake saw that her arm was wrapped around the huntress's waist. She could feel Yang's body pressed against her own, the warmth she gave comforting on the chilly night. A feeble grin was on Yang's face, barely noticeable. Blake pulled her girlfriend closer, but Yang didn't stir. Blake brushed her lips across Yang's cheek and laid back down, both arms wrapped around the huntress.

Blake gave a long, quiet sigh and closed her eyes once more. This kind of love could only be meant for Yang.


End file.
